Meatballs and Muffins
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: Wouldn't it be nice if Serina and Darien could just say what they wanted in the first season?


Meatballs and Muffins  
  
Darien was walking down the sidewalk when he spied the twin golden hair buns of his favorite sparring partner and- well, believe it not, his secret crush. Yes, he knew he was too old to have a crush, let alone on a Junior High student! But his heart leapt in his throat every time he saw her coming his way, his head drifted off whenever he heard her laugh! And when she smiled . . . Ah, pure heaven . . .  
  
But not for him. She hated him, he hated her, that's the way it was meant to be and that's how it would stay if he wanted to keep his honor and pride. If Andrew ever got a hold of the fact he was head over heels for his archenemy- he'd never live it down! Even a rumor started by those giggling girls like Rei and Lita could ruin his life!  
  
So Darien fell back on the tried and true method of communication when he spied his Serina walking towards him- *walking*, not running and that was unusual- unless she'd failed a test or something equally disheartening. Normally she was bouncy and energetic, never able to stay still long, and hardly ever one to be sad for more than a few minutes. That was one of the many things he loved about her. Her eternal hope and optimism and selfless love of *everyone*. And she managed to share that with everyone around her.  
  
A little worried now, Darien called when he finally had a clear view of her. "Hey, Meatball head!" @~~}~~~~~ Serina sniffed again, on the verge of new tears as she stared stoically at the concrete, her feet unconsciously, childishly stepping over the cracks. She didn't know or care where they were taking her, as long as it was away. Away from home, away from school, away from failure and responsibilities and studying! Just *everything*!  
  
Yep, it was another typical day in Serina Tsukino's pathetic life. Sleep in, skip breakfast, get to school late after *running* the whole way, get detention, fail yet *another* test! 'Why can't life be easier for people like me? Why can't real school be banned and replaced with video games or food all day or even beauty sleep classes? Yeah, *that* would be a *whole* lot better!'  
  
The slight, pony-tailed blonde trudged on, her anger rising in righteous indignation as she remembered sleeping through half her detention, then getting yelled at by Ms. H., and actually being forced to do *homework*. "Eww, I hate homework." Her face scrunched as if she were tasting something really nasty.  
  
And it all was made even worse considering that guy, the evil, conceited, college jerk *Darien*, gave her one major headache- not that that was unusual. He was a pain altogether in himself. He just *had* to step in the way of her desperate race to school this morning! Made her bruise her butt and she scraped her elbow and then he had the *gall* to blame it on *her* clumsiness!  
  
But that was okay; she had a plan for him now. He always called her Meatball head because of her hair- well, next time he did she had a way to get back at him! That hairstyle was *important*! She didn't know to whom or *why*, but she'd had it for as long as she could remember and she would *never* give it up because of some teasing- even *his*.  
  
So now, a little happier and certainly more pleased with herself, her homework and tests forgotten with the hopeful prospect of seeing her trusted enemy, Serina continued walking down the sidewalk, oblivious to anything but the warm sun.  
  
Then suddenly she saw him; Darien the tall, well-built, midnight haired, dark sea blue eyes . . . 'Whoa . . .' Serina took a deep breath as those mischievous, enchanting sapphire eyes caught hers. That smile, even as roguish and nonchalant as it appeared, sent tingling all throughout her body, made her knees weak, and sent the butterflies in her stomach into a mad panic. Everything below her heart went ice cold while her face betrayed her burning blush.  
  
Serina quickly shook her head. How dare her body give her away right now! Now she could get back at him! All he had to do was say-  
  
"Hey, Meatball head!" Right on cue. 'Yes! Thank you, Mr. Reliable!' Serina kept walking, hardly acknowledging the fact that he'd spoken to her. Without missing a beat as she passed, she turned to him and smiled her own bright, impish smile.  
  
"Hi, Muffin."  
  
@~~}~~~~~ For a few seconds Darien didn't know what he'd heard. The first thing he noticed was that heavenly, brilliant smile. His heart stopped when he saw it directed at him. Then he realized she had kept walking. She wasn't screaming, turning an innocent cherry red in anger and/or storming off in a huff. She had said something. 'Hi, Muffin?' Darien didn't know whether to collapse laughing or blush at the endearment.  
  
'*Muffin*?!' How could she come up with something like that?! Why?! If the guys ever heard that they'd- they'd- well, he'd never hear the end of it! 'Muffin!' He huffed again. But *Serina* had called him Muffin. The tiny goddess walking away had called *him* Muffin . . .  
  
He stood stock still, still recovering from the surprise. Too many things flashed through his mind as he considered this strange shock. Had she figured him out? Who told?! Someone was going to seriously regret this because by the way this angel was smiling, she thought he was a joke!  
  
He heard her steps falter behind him and her soft, silvery giggling returned his mind abruptly to the present. He could stand there forever and listen to her laugh, relishing in her happiness and delight. He'd give anything to see her face right now- just slowly turn, out of the corner of his eye, hidden by raven black bangs. Her two streams of gold framing and balancing her perfect, pale porcelain face, a glossy pink grin bright enough to outshine the sun and moon, her eyes twinkling like stars in the morning sky. If he didn't do something soon, she was going to leave, going to stop laughing- he had to do something fast!  
  
His unsure voice came out soft with uncertain hope and hesitation but strong enough to be considered indignant. "What did you call me?"  
  
@~~}~~~~~ Serina snickered as she paused behind him. He had come to a dead stop when he heard her. She'd shocked him speechless! Serina grinned wildly; finally a victory! She laughed outright when he still didn't move at her giggling. Did she give him a heart attack or what?  
  
She almost couldn't stand his silence; after a while, she wanted more of a reaction. 'Come on, Darien! Say something! Do *something*, this is great but I want to see the look on your face!'  
  
Serina got her wish, kind of, as she spied Darien turning slightly, as if she wouldn't notice. For a second, he stared at her with those unruly, silky locks guarding his cerulean blues from her devilish grin. The lines of his face were breath-taking; they were perfect and strong and stubborn. He was as handsome as a prince. Yes, a charming, dashing, heroic prince! She wanted nothing more than to throw herself into his arms and kiss those velvet lips shamelessly!  
  
'SERINA! Get a hold of yourself! You're *fourteen*, stop thinking like that! He's eighteen or something and too good for a little girl like you. Besides, you'll get your chance, someday . . .' Serina was ripped from her mental scolding and dreaming by *his* stuttering, hurt, angry voice. She almost thought she heard a fearful trembling laced through his simple question. And maybe a little . . . longing?  
  
"What did you call me?" Serina hopped from foot to foot in amusement. Her triumphant smile glittered as she watched his white face. Then she stopped in surprise.  
  
His eyes, so intense, they caught her off-guard- She- she didn't want to look at them anymore- it was too painful, too *weird*. They looked scared, of *her*, but kind of hopeful too. And *that* scared *her*. He was so confusing! Why would he do that to her? He was supposed to be incredibly angry, stomping off to his little apartment, running his fingers through his hair in embarrassment and frustration. He should be ticked off and humiliated! What was this?!  
  
Serina quickly tried to regain control of the rapidly disintegrating situation. This wasn't at all the insult-athon she was expecting. Maybe it could still be saved.  
  
But maybe she hurt him, maybe she'd gone too far somehow-  
  
'Wait a minute! There he goes again, making me feel guilty for nothing! All he asked was what I called him. A natural reaction. That's what he's supposed to do, duh.' But his voice . . .  
  
"I called you Muffin. It would have been Cookie but they're too sweet for you, and you take too much pride in Conceited Jerk! If you can call me Meatball-" Serina's righteous shout drifted off as she noticed his shoulders slump slightly, no one else could have seen it but she *knew*. He turned from her, his eyes downcast again, his hands jammed in his pockets as he began to slowly walk away.  
  
"Please don't call me that . . . unless you mean it." The last part of his sentence was lost to her, she could only hear the heart-aching loneliness of the mumbling. She felt her heart start to ache, as if in response to the pain she had inexplicably caused him.  
  
Oh! He was so moody! It was only a word; an annoying, cute nickname. How had she hurt him? She didn't mean to, she was only teasing, giving him back what he'd given her! And, so what if she wanted to call him something cute, he was hers and-  
  
'Hold on, back up there, Rena, so we've laid claim to him, hmm?'  
  
Serina emphatically nodded her head to no one, ignoring the curious glances cast her way. 'Yes I have. He's mine, even if he doesn't want to be, he's my crush and I'll love him if I want to.' Serina declared with the finality of a queen.  
  
'Then he's your Muffin, Meatball head.'  
  
"Darn straight he is." She whispered aloud. She watched Darien's retreating back disappear in the thin crowd of pedestrians with a frown. The falling sun glinting off his perfect raven hair, tall, strong body ever in her sights even if only by her imagination. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Muffin. I wish I could tell you I love you."  
  
@~~}~~~~~ Hands jammed in his pockets, Darien stalked down the sidewalk with only one thing running through his mind. She didn't love him, she didn't love him, she never did, there was no chance for 'them', she didn't love him . . .  
  
He sighed, paying no attention to where he was going, just praying his feet would take him quickly away from the one beautiful girl he wanted to love, that he *did* love, and had no clue, nor reason, to love him back. After all he'd done to her, all that teasing and tormenting, only a fool could ever find it in her heart to forgive him all that and love him . . . a fool or an angel. And she was his own angel . . .  
  
Darien's eyes seared the ground as if willing it to disappear beneath him, swallow him into the deepest, darkest, coldest caverns, and hide him away from the rest of the world, forever. He wanted to lock away his heart, shut the door he'd cracked open, fill in the gaps his little meatball headed Serina had created in his walls of stone, and he had been so willing to let her bring them crashing down.  
  
But she didn't understand him. She was so young, so innocent and naive, there was no way she could understand what his life was like, what it meant to him to allow her passage through these barriers! It was so hard, so confusing, so *impossible*! And yet, she had done it. With a look, a smile, her laugh, any and all reservation fell to her tender mercy. And he didn't mind that feeling at all.  
  
Darien grinned slightly, his eyes lightening their sorrowed cast as he thought of his energetic, enthusiastic bubble of cheerfulness and love. She never stopped smiling, even when she cried, she never shut the world out, letting all know when she hurt, when she cared, or when she needed them. That girl, that wonderful child, a princess among women, was his sole reason for living, for waking up everyday, for trying his best in everything he did. He did everything for her.  
  
And she didn't even know it.  
  
He slowly became aware of a warm feeling washing over him, the back of his head and neck shivered as he embraced the delicious sense of her. He slowly paused in the middle of the sidewalk, enjoying the sensation as if it were the scent of roses and lilacs in a spring rain or the whisper of sunshine kissing his skin. He knew that feeling, he loved that warmth.  
  
He hesitantly turned around, searching for the pair of sapphire blue eyes framed by bouncy, golden curls he knew were somewhere near.  
  
Right where he'd left her, his little Serina still stood, frowning, almost pouting with something akin to sadness or genuine concern. Did she feel bad? Did she care really care about his feelings? She was always wanting to help someone- even the 'conceited college jerk' it seemed. If only she knew the one way she could cure him was to love him.  
  
Darien smiled shyly, crookedly, and chuckled as he realized Serina was watching him with her worried pout. Some day his little Meatball head would understand, some day she would be his, and he would never give up on her. He had the feeling they were meant to be, by God's will or fate or destiny, whichever controlled these things. She was his Meatball head and he was now officially her Muffin. 'Yep, we're meant to be and we will be. When you're ready, my sweet angel, my princess, my lovely Serina . . .'  
  
Seconds later, Darien shook his head. 'Oh God, if Andrew could hear me now, he'd have a heart attack! I'd never live this down! Darien the stubborn, down-to-earth genius, head over heels for a clumsy, flighty, imaginative, gorgeous, adorable- If *anyone* heard me now I'd never be able to show my face at the arcade again! I'd lose my grumpy old college student rep!' But anything they could throw at him was worth her.  
  
"My sweet, lovely Serina, I wish I could tell you I love you."  
  
@~~}~~~~~ Serina saw his lips move, a whisper on the wind, a soft breeze in her mind but she had no idea what he had murmured to himself. She was just ecstatic that he was smiling again! He had turned, as if he *knew* she was still watching him! And then he smiled, almost guiltily and seemed to laugh as he shook his handsome head, his mysterious sea blue eyes glittering with liveliness and proud embarrassment. She wondered what on earth he could be thinking to bring about that expression on his precious face.  
  
Serina suddenly smiled, her entire outlook brightened just by seeing him smile again. As long as he was all right, *everything* was perfect! Nothing could go wrong if Darien Shields was smiling, and smiling at *her*.  
  
But more importantly, she hadn't hurt him! He still liked her! He would still talk to her, and trade insults, and they could run into each other! She didn't have to worry about him moping around or having killed any chance with him! He could never stay mad at her!  
  
She was ecstatic! Serina couldn't relax the delighted grin plastered to her face as she swiftly turned on heel and happily skipped away. 'Thank you, Mr. Reliable!' She thought as she called over her shoulder.  
  
"See ya later, Muffin!"  
  
@~~}~~~~~ Darien grinned even wider as he watched his favorite junior high girl bounce away down the street, her angelic voice soaring through the air with his name on her lips. He could die happy right now- he actually felt light- headed, as if his mind was floating away. 'Is this what walking on air is like? Is this heaven?' He asked himself as he let his eyes follow the spirited goddess glide down the street, her perfect flaxen hair gleaming a silvery honey gold, her small, lithe figure the epitome of grace and beauty.  
  
She was no longer frowning, she had smiled, widely and with enough love and sunshine to light the rest of his life. God, how he loved her smiles! So warm and free to the entire world. She had enough caring in that huge heart, enough love in her little body to love even him.  
  
He had a chance. As long as she stayed Serina, the adorable Meatball head, he had all the chances in the world to get her to fall in love with him- with her *anything* was possible! This goddess, his own personal angel, could create miracles with a brush of her hand, a tiny tilt in her soft lips, the dreamy shine in her eyes. He'd do anything for her-  
  
'You're my Meatball head, my princess, my angel, Serina. I'll never let you go. You're my everything, my perpetual spring of emotion and strength. My one reliable constant in this life.' Darien turned away smiling as she vanished from sight and whispered to her shadow.  
  
"Yeah, later, Meatball head. Thanks . . ."  
  
  
  
Really short, and I haven't a flare for humor (see my sister's stuff, SilverMoonPrincess) or romance as much as I do for drama and action but a wee little thing just to thank those wonderful, God-given friends of mine out there in the world. 


End file.
